


Forget my troubles (Because I don't ever want to forget)

by transgorgug



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Temporary Amnesia, Whump, babies first whump!, i will never learn how to write beginings sorry gamers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgorgug/pseuds/transgorgug
Summary: Antonio forgets Jean. Jean doesn't forget Antonio.
Relationships: El Topo | Antonio/Le Chèvre | Jean-Paul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Forget my troubles (Because I don't ever want to forget)

You look over the city street as dark clouds roll in the dizzying height filled you with joy as you jumped and practiced your climbing from building to building.

Maybe celebration was warranted after you completed the mission but it had been an easy enough, just something to help V.I.L.E. float since a certain red capper was fighting against them.

Right now Antonio was getting away with the prize after you successfully took out the guards and fled the scene.

You pause teetering on a step looking at your coms to see how he was doing.

"Hello, Antonio!" You smile your voice filling with pride at his successful capture "Are you faring well on your side?"

"I'm fine- I just-"

There's the muffled sound of a hard blow hitting skin.

"What was that?" Your voice wavers "You cut off."

The sound of scuffling and fighting answers back.

"Antonio?" You mutter into the communication device.

There is no response, the only thing you hear is thunder rumbling above you.

The humming static cuts off suddenly and fear instantly floods your veins,

You curse and start running toward his direction, gracefully jumping, and scaling buildings you ignore the rain as it starts coming down with all its force obscuring your vision.

You wipe the rain off you brow and spot a pair of police lights flashing in the distance the sirens echo around in your mind.

 _"God- What if they-"_ You shake your head driving away that train of thought _"No, I shouldn't think of such things."_

You jump from ledge to ledge before rushing into the street below.

"Antonio!" You shout as you turn a corner, your lungs burning with worry.

You feel your stomach drop when you see his form laying unmoving on the hard concrete.

The rain continues to beat down, the pools of water turning red mixing with his blood,

You run getting down and reaching out to him, you grab him by his shoulders slowly and as gently as possible you turn him around.

His nose seems broken and you brush his hair away with shaking hands to see his wounds better, the once grey dye now caked with mud and dried blood.

_  
Fuck._

_  
_  
There's a giant bruise forming right above his left eye, the skin is broken and for a split second you believe its a dent in his skull.

His eyes flicked open, he groans and you let out a sigh of relief because _he is alive, he's alive._  
 _he isn't dead he's alive._  
  
 _he's ok._

He whimpers and trembles clutching where it hurts with his hands, you sob and cradle his head in your hands.

"Jean-" He gasps his eyes tearing up.

"I'm sorry, Mi amigo..." He starts fevered and shivering he leans into your touch,

"I-I'm sorry- I couldn't fight. I failed the mission..." Antonio mumbles incoherently and deliriously.

"No- no don't apologize-" Your voice barely comes out like a broken whisper, you comb your hands through his matted hair wishing you could shield him from the rain,

"I failed you-" He continues with hitched, wet gasps.

"Non, You could never fail me! Please don't say that- You did your best." You pull Antonio into a hug with a sob as he nestles into your chest

"Everything will be fine, mon ami." You wrap your arms around him being careful to not touch his open wounds,

"It's going to be okay" You mutter into his neck.

There's a beat of silence before he goes unconscious in your arms, you shift to get up and move him to somewhere safer.

"I wouldnt be so sure," A sharp voice says above the pouring rain.

You snap your head up and see Dr. Bellum and Dr. Maelstorm standing over the both of you, a flash of thunder illuminating them for an instant.

Dr. Maelstorm has his arms crossed behind his back and lip pulled into a sneer disinterested in the bloody scene that laid before him.

"My, What a shame this is" Maelstorm tut-tutted looking down at you "Antonio was always my favorite,"

"Please- Please don't take him away from me" You blurt out clutching Antonio tighter his blood staining your clothes.

"You know the rules." Dr. Maelstorm says shaking his head "He failed. He was caught."

"We can't have a word of this getting out" Dr. Bellum adds her face is stoic "You know what we have to do."

"You wouldnt want something worse to happen to him. _do you?_ " Dr. Malestorm mocks motioning to a pair of grunts behind him to move in

You lessen your grip, gently laying Antonion back on the ground as a pair of faceless medics come and pull him away from you.

"Good boy." Dr. Malestorm smirks his voice laced with venom.

You sit there staring at the pool of blood being washed away the rain soaks your skin and chills your bones when you look up again they are both gone and you are left alone.

The rain eventually dies down leaving you a shivering and sick mess you hazily lift your head as a black car pulls up in front of you, heels click along the pavement as Sheena comes into view she looks at you then at the floor.

"Come on. Get up." She hisses gripping your shoulder with a gloved hand,

You slowly get up your legs tremble and you grip her for support, she awkwardly pats your shoulder and gives you a sympathetic frown.

She leads you to the car you feel like you wince and squeeze your eyes shut struggling down the bile that rises in your throat.

Your knees suddenly buckle out of pure exhaustion, you stumble Sheena manages to catch you before you fall face-first into the concrete she swears as you lean into her for support.

She half leads, half drags you into the backseat before slamming the door you lean against the windowpane watching buildings and street pass by as your vision blurs and you fall into a fitful sleep.

\----

You wake up in a room you do not recognize with someone you don't know leaning over you, you bolt up trying to get out the bed you've been put in unfamiliar hands push you back down.

"What happened- W-Where am I???" You struggle against the hands that force you under

"Calm down. Clam down." The voice answers with a hint of cheeriness to it "You're in a hospital,"

"How did I- Why am I-" You wince squeezing your eyes shut your brow furrowing before slowly opening them back up and blinking against the too-bright light

Soft little noises of distress escape your lips as you lay back down, looking at the medical equipment surrounding you and poke at the uncomfortable gown and bandages your wearing.

You hold your head in your hands and groan a migraine building in your head making, you feel nauseous.

You vaguely remember something, someone, you try to remember what happened before you entered the hospital your memory turns up blank the pain in your head throbs harder blocking out any thoughts.

You look up at the Doctor? Nurse?? Their short white mohawk feels familiar to you.

The familiarity doesn't help, instead, it shoots a spike of anxiety straight into you.

"Do you think I could have s-some-" You falter, forgetting the word you were looking for "Pain killers?"

They look straight at you and smile, giving you a quick short nod before leaving.

You sigh, letting go of the breath, you didn't even know you were holding you wring the pale white sheets with your hands.

A small seed of panic is planted in your chest but, you try and shrug it off you must just have a fear of hospitals, it's common, everyone has that.

Your panic grows as you realize that you can't hear anyone or anything else except for the hum of electricity, hospitals are always supposed to fill with patients, right?

The Doctor returns handing you some water and pills,

"How did I get here?" You ask your throat feels clogged with cotton.

"A car crash," They answer as you swallow your medicine "The only thing we found was your wallet with some money and Id,"

The pain that tears into you beings to dull as the medicine takes effect.

You start to feel sluggish and slow you sit back and watch the Doctor weave back and forth between different medical machines, at least you think their medical instruments the harsh green glow tells you otherwise.

Once again. It feels familiar but not comforting.

She hands you a small plastic card you turn it over and read the words scrawled on it.

"Antonio," You say, rolling the name around your tongue, it somehow feels faint and distant like it isn't entirely you.

"Do you remember anything before the hospital?" The Doctor asks

"N-No. Nothing." You say back straining to think or recall anything

"It seems you have a case of amnesia" The Doctor hums they sound proud, almost.

You shake your head, A nagging feeling in your gut tells you somethings wrong you don't remember if hospitals are supposed to work this way or not.

"We'll let you go once you completely recover" The Doctor pats you, you flinch at their touch "Till, then we'll try to find anyone who claims to know you."

The Doctor turns and leaves cutting through the thin fabric curtain they leave you alone with your scattered thoughts and the humming of machinery.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT is up gamers. This is like my first time writing anything with like hurt/comfort shit so sorry if it's bad 😔😔😔.
> 
> Inspired by this jeantonio comic -> https://orchidimpala.tumblr.com/post/182675472775/please-dont-take-him-away-from-me-el-topo-gets  
> Go check out the artist!!!!!! also sorry if it has been done before
> 
> title from -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2u0MM8HhwDk


End file.
